My Friend The Cat Faunus
by Meowes
Summary: A runaway faunus stumbles upon the quaint snow town Nakatari, but it will take some effort to convince the locals that she isn't there to hurt them. Newspaper fic with Faunus!Weiss and some lewds further in.


**A/N: Wow uh, hey it's me again. Sorry I haven't posted anything in a hot minute. I've been in a little bit of a creative slump. I'm definitely still interested in writing still, but I can't really find the encouragement to write. I appreciate you guys for dealing with my stupid uploading schedule. Also if you would like to talk to me, like personally, feel free to add me on discord, just shoot me a pm and i'll send you my tag. What was I talking about again-OH RIGHT THIS STORY. This is inspired by a series of little RPG Maker games that have stolen my heart recently. These would be Lonely Wolf Treat, Friendly Bunny Mochi, Clever Fox Moxie, and Wandering Wolf Trick. I highly suggest you give these games a try, they don't take too much time to play (Except for maybe Moxie and Trick) and has some really cute art along with it. Also they're free! Sorry for the long A/N but had to update you guys on what's going on with me right now. Anyway! I hope you enjoy!**

Black snow boots crunched through the snow. The tired cat faunus yawned from having to walk for so long. She was hungry and was considering taking a break before continuing to walk. Then she suddenly saw a sign in the distance, along with some buildings. _Finally! A town!_ The black haired girl thought to herself, starting to run towards the settlement. As soon as she got to the sign she stopped in her tracks, kicking up a bit of snow as she stopped. She looked at the wood sign to read what it said.

 _Welcome to Nakatari_

A sigh of relief came from the faunus girl, then she started walking into the town. There wasn't any people outside, maybe it was deserted? There were lights on in the houses so she thought otherwise. It wasn't a very big town, there was about 7 to 8 small houses, a building that looked like some kind of shop, and a large one that she assumed to be an Inn. Eager to sleep in a bed for once, she started walking towards the Inn but was stopped when something ran into her legs.

"Oof!" A small noise along with a thud caused the faunus to look down and see who ran into her leg. It was a small boy with gray hair, he was shaking his head and getting the snow off him. "Are you okay?" The black haired girl knelt down and acknowledged him. "I-I'm okay, I'm sorry for running into you lady.." The cat couldn't help but smile a bit at how cute he was. She gently placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it." The boy looked up at her, immediately noticing her amber colored eyes and cat ears on her head. "Whoa, you're a kitty cat!" This elicited a soft chuckle from said kitty cat. "Yes, Yes I am."

Suddenly, the door to the Inn bursts open, revealing a blonde haired woman wearing glasses; she was glaring at the two in the snow. She ran over and snatched up the boy, causing the faunus to fall over from how fast she did it. "Stay away from him you filthy animal! Go back to where you came from and never come back!" Then, as soon as she came out, she was back inside the Inn, slamming the door shut. The cat was left in the snow, completely in shock. _Filthy Animal..? What does she mean by that?_ Confused, she stood back up, dusting the snow off her. She didn't want to go back anywhere near there in case of anything more happening with that woman.

Being reminded by her stomach growling that she needed food, she started walking to the store building. The door opened with a soft creak, showing shelves of convenience store food. Things like chips, cup ramen, and ingredients were found on the shelves. Her eyes widened at all the food she saw, then noticed in her peripheral vision, that someone else was inside. She looked over to her left, seeing a tall blonde haired man behind the counter where she assumed you paid for your items. As soon as she made eye contact with him, he made a noise and hid behind the counter. _What's wrong with everyone?_ Deciding to push that thought to the back of her mind, she went to scour the shelves to satiate her hunger. She went through the isles, picking up chips, fruit and a couple cups of ramen. Then she walked over to the counter, where the man behind the counter was peeking out from under the counter, then instantly hid back under as soon as she walked up. "Uh, Hello? Sir? I'd like to buy these.." His voice was shaking from behind the desk. "J-Just take them! J-Just take them a-and go away!" She frowned at how scared he was. "Sir, are you okay?" She didn't get a response from him that time, so she took her groceries and left.

Back out in the cold and a backpack filled with food, she was beginning to think she wasn't welcome here. _I guess I'll just keep moving through.._ She let out a sigh and trudged through the snow towards the back entrance into Nakatari. She saw that the only way to go was left or right, so she chose left, walking along the thick forest. Down the road, she saw a small black cabin, upon closer inspection, it seems like there is no one living there. _Hmm.. maybe I could stay here for the night? It doesn't seem like anyone would mind.._ She slowly walked up to the front door, she went for the doorknob a little forcefully since she assumed it would be locked, but to her surprise the door swung open, causing the faunus to lose her footing for a second. Regaining her balance, she looked around the cabin. There wasn't much in it, the walls were a faint almost white pastel blue, the floor was a mixture of tiles for the kitchen, and dark wood for the living room/bedroom. The entire cabin was one room, apart from a bathroom that was through a side door in the living room. But yes, it was all one room, even a bed was in the living room. Along with a leather couch with a wooden rocker that were both next to the fireplace. She closed the door, taking off her coat and scarf and hanging it on the rack next to the door. Taking a few steps inside, she took off her backpack and rested it by the bed. She wanted to eat, she _needed_ to eat, but the bed just looked too comfortable. She flopped onto the bed, taking in the warmth of the sheets. The last time she slept in anything like a bed was almost two weeks now, so she wanted to let it all out. A low purr started emanating from the cat girl hugging the pillow and nuzzling her head into its softness.

Then the question hit her, _Why would someone just up and leave their house like this?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her stomach growling. She then got up and grabbed her bag of food, walking to the kitchen to cook up some ramen.

~~ _3 Weeks Later_ ~~

The faunus girl walked into the store, almost instantly going to the food isle to get what she needed. This time, the man behind the counter was out of his hiding place, he eventually got used to her just walking in and out. She never got too many things, just a couple cups of ramen, some fruit, and water. She was about to walk out of the door when the man cleared his throat, getting her attention. "Why do you just come in here every week for food. Can't you go get some stolen food from your friends? Why must you stay in that cabin that doesn't even belong to you and terrorize us. Just go back where you came from". All the faunus could do was stare. She learned that the town didn't much like her kind, but to be told so directly kinda hurt her. The cat lady just bowed her head and softly apologized, failing to meet the cashier's eyes. Then she walked out of the store, staring at her feet as she walked. She eventually made it back to her cabin and shut the door behind her, setting the food on the dining table that was in the kitchen part of the cabin and settling down into a chair. She propped her head up on one of her hands and stared at the plastic bag. _Why do they hate me so much.. Maybe I should just leave.._

The sound of a hard knock on her door jolted her back to reality. For a moment she glared at the door, why would anyone come visit a faunus? Hesitantly, she got up from her chair and walked to the door. Since this door lacked a peephole or window of any kind, she decided to crack the door open slightly to see who was on the other side. Twisting the doorknob allowed the mysterious figure to swing the door completely open. All the cat lady could see was a blur of black and red before she noticed hands gripping the back of her sweater. "Close the door!" Without much thought, she closed the door, feeling the small hands on her back loosen their grip. The black haired girl turned around to see her 'intruder', the hands losing their grip on her shirt completely. It was a girl, no larger than 5'3'. With dark brown hair and red dyed tips. Along with a black winter coat with an unusually dark red fluffy hood. "S-Sorry for barging in like this, please don't be mad at me!" She pleaded with the taller girl. Said girl was still in shock about this small girl forcing her way into her 'home'. "Uh, it's fine. But you didn't have to be so forceful about your entry.." The smaller girl breathed a sigh of relief, attempting to regain her composure by clearing her throat. "W-Well. I'm Ruby! What's your name?" The cat girl forgot for a second to ask her who or what caused her to rush in here and to slam the door shut, and answered her. "Blake.."

 **A/N: THIS WILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS THAN JUST ONE I PROMISE. Anyway, if you liked this, feel free to favorite it and leave a review! I always read them!**


End file.
